


soul

by ohoholyshit (stepaknee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/ohoholyshit
Summary: Sometimes, Kuroo messes with his boyfriend.And sometimes the ways he messes with him is romantic as hell and extraordinarily cheese-y.





	soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally from my rp blog as an ask response to my lovely wonderful [ elva ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvamire/pseuds/Elvamire)
> 
> if y'all yell that tsukki wouldn't like black coffee at me I swear to god bc I didn't even decide that okay I just rolled with it
> 
> bitter coffee means sweets taste sweeter okay just go with it
> 
> life is busy sorry for no updates on stuff, first it was finals then I started work up again, now I'm both working and in starwdew valley hell
> 
> I just wanted to give something while you all wait so here is a tiny ficlet

There was a common phrase that Tsukishima said when requesting coffee.

_‘I want it as black as my soul.’_

So when Kuroo walked towards the kitchen with a quick “Coffee?”, the response was an equally as quick, “As black as my soul.”

Kuroo returned a few minutes later with a mug, setting it into his boyfriend’s hands and kissing him on the head. The blond stared in confusion and probably a mix of annoyance or anger down into the beautifully caramel colored liquid, which obviously contained a plethora of milk and in all likelihood, heaps of sugar.

“Eyes are the gateway to the soul, is what most people say.” Kuroo mumbled against Tsukishima’s hair, a grin obviously present by the tone of his words.

He walked away a moment later without another word, clearly pleased with himself if the bounce in his step meant anything.

It took less than a minute for him to come back with another mug, rushing over with nervous laughter.

“That’s actually my tea, please don’t drink it, you hate my tea.” Kuroo switched out the mugs carefully to prevent any spills, the new beverage a rich and deep brown that indicated that it was what Tsukishima had actually asked for. 

Kuroo wasn’t about to tell the man the reason for that stunt was because their coffee machine took _far_  too long. It’d ruin the illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo drinks tea and you can't convince me otherwise, he loves tea, all types of tea but green is his favorite because it gives him the best energized feeling without making him feel jittery like other caffeine


End file.
